FaceScroutt : Nouvelle Génération
by M.J. Doris
Summary: Ils ont grandit. Ce sont mariés et on même eu des enfants. Venez suivre les péripéties de la Nouvelle Génération à travers FaceScroutt 2.0 !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **M.J. Doris

**Titre :** FaceScroutt : Nouvelle Génération

**Disclamer : **_L'univer d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, le réseau social à Mark Zuckerberg, le reste ( s'il y en a, soit _« l'idée » _de cet... chose ) est à moi._

**Résumé : **Ils ont grandit. Se sont mariés et on même eu des enfants. Venez suivre les péripéties de la Nouvelle Génération à travers FaceScroutt !

**Note auteur : **_Cette « histoire » ce passe biiiieeeeeen après la Bataille Finale. Harry et ses amis sont de heureux parents _(Or Nott)_ d'adorable petits monstres ! Peut être pas « si » adorable._

* * *

><p><strong>FaceScroutt : Nouvelle Génération<strong>

**Episode 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Albus S. Potter <strong>a rejoint** FaceScroutt.**

**Lily Potter**, **Scorpius Malfoy** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Lily Potter** Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ?

**Albus S. Potter** J'ai retrouvé les vieux comptes des parents :P

**Lily Potter** Sérieux ?

**Albus S. Potter** Je te jure ! On les prenait pour des coincés mais en fait...

**Scorpius Malfoy** C'est à dire ?

**Albus S. Potter** Beh, comme l'aurait dit le parrain de ton père, c'était 'Pump It Up en la Casa'.

**Scorpius Malfoy** Ah quand même.

**James Potter** Comment t'as fait pour les lire ?

**Albus S. Potter** J'ai trouvé les vieux identifiants de papa ;P

**James Potter** Respect.

**Lily Potter** N'est pas Serpentard qui veut ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Albus S. Potter<strong>, **Lily** **Potter** et **Scorpius Malfoy** aiment** Incline-toi je suis à Serpentard.**

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> aime** Je fais honneur à ma famille, je suis dans la bonne maison.**

**Albus S. Potter** Je porte les prénoms de deux dirigeants de Poudlard. L'un deux était à Serpentard et c'était l'un des hommes les plus courageux que la Terre ait porté et c'était le meilleur ami de grand-mère Lily !

**Lily Potter** Dans ta gueule.

**Harry Potter** In your face, mon lapin ;P

**Lily Potter** Papa ? Oo

**Harry Potter** Oui ma coccinelle ? :D

**James Potter** T'es dans la merde Al' :P

**Ginny Potter** Il n'y a pas que lui, mon lapin.

**Lily Potter** Dans ta gueule Jamie ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **James Potter**, **Albus S. Potter**, **Lily Potter**, **Rose Weasley** et **Hugo** **Weasley**.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Potter<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **James Potter**, **Albus S. Potter**, **Lily Potter**, **Rose Weasley** et **Hugo Weasley**.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Weasley<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **Rose Weasley**, **Hugo Weasley**, **James Potter**, **Albus S. Potter **et **Lily Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong> est maintenant ami(e)avec **Rose Weasley**, **Hugo Weasley**, **James Potter**, **Albus S. Potter** et** Lily Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius Malfoy<strong> à **Albus S. Potter** Vos parents vous lâchent plus, hein ?

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius Malfoy<strong> et maintenant ami(e) avec **Draco Malfoy** et **Astoria Malfoy**.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus S. Potter<strong> à **Scorpius Malfoy** Tu disais ?

**Lily Potter** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus S. Potter<strong> a répondu au quizz "**Quelle Maison est faite pour toi ?**"

**Scorpius Malfoy** Alors ?

**Albus S. Potter** "Quittez Poudlard, devenez Mage Noir, c'est mieux pour les autres"

**Scorpius Malfoy** C'est ton père qui va être content.

**Lily Potter** Je l'avais dis qu'Albus était un Winner xD

**Harry Potter** Ce n'est aucunement drôle Lily !

**Draco Malfoy** T'as jamais eu l'impression d'engueuler ta mère en criant sur ta fille ?

**Lily Potter** Ne parle pas de ma grand-mère comme ça toi !

**Narcissa Malfoy** Draco, Lily a raison. Je ne me rappel pas t'avoir élevé comme ça !

**Draco Malfoy** Maman ?

**Lily Potter** Dans ta gueule.

**Blaise Zabini** A part ses parents, une seule personne est capable de remettre Draco Malfoy en place...

**Marcus Flint** Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> Se demande comment il a pu laisser un Serpentard devenir le parrain de sa coccinelle...

**Lily Potter** Parce que, comme tu l'a dit à Albus lors de sa première rentrée (excuse moi, je dérive 'un peu' tes propos) Serpentard c'est le BIEN ! 8D

8 personnes aiment ça.

**James Potter** Légèrement dérivé ?

**Lily Potter** Je te merde Jamie.

**Marcus Flint** Laisse ma chérie tranquille !

**Lily Potter** Tonton ! T'es touzours d'accord qu'on se marrisse quand j'suis grande ? :D (les fautes sont fait exprès)

**Olivier Dubois** Je crois que non ma libellule.

**Lily Potter** C'est pas drôle :(

**Presidencia Flint** De toute manière il était HORS DE QUESTION que je me retrouve avec toi en belle mère !

**Lily Potter** Connasse va ! 8O

**Presidencia Flint** Je t'aime aussi l'insecte ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Potter<strong> a identifiée **Marcus Flint** comme étant son parrain.

**Lily Potter**, **Marcus Flint** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Lily Potter** C'est trop classe que FS se soit amélioré 8D

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> à **Albus S. Potter** Au fait, les profils des parents tu les as trouvés comment ?

**Albus S. Potter** Beh, sur Lea . org, andouille ! C'est la Bible de notre monde ! ( **Mon Lapinou ! 8D** )

**Lily Potter** Depuis que Tante Hermione a quitté Poudlard, le niveau intellectuel des Gryffondor a bien chuté.

**Rose Weasley** Désolée :/

**Lily Potter** Ils doivent être bien content de t'avoir les Serdaigles :)

**Rose Weasley** Ouais, mais Je me sens un peu 'intruse' dans ma famille. J'suis la seule, depuis des générations, qui ne va pas à Gryffondor. Même le moustique y est allé !

**Hugo Weasley** Qui tu traite de moustiques?

**Hermione Weasey** Ma chérie, on parlera de tous ça ce soir. En attendant, lâche ton ordinateur et viens manger. Valable pour toi aussi Hugo. (via Facescroutt Mobile)

**Lily Potter** Bon app'.

**Hugo Weasley** Est-ce que je ressemble à un moustique ?

**Rose Weasley** Oui.

**Lily Potter** Beh, vu comment tu tourne autour de la cuisine et des plats, j'aurais plutôt dis une mouche.

**Hermione Granger** C'est tout son père.

**Ronald Weasley** Je dois le prendre comment ?

**James Potter** Que vous êtes, toi et ton fils, des estomacs sur pattes, tonton Rony ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> Mon frère est le plus abruti des crétins !

**Lily Potter** Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

**Presidencia Flint** Il a... Il a mis la machine à laver le linge en marche... Mon corset était dedans...

**Lily Potter** Oh l'enfoiré !

**Rose Weasley** Tu veux qu'on le pute ?

**Presidencia Flint** Bouuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! D'''''''''':

**Lily Potter** Chemin de Traverse dans dix minutes ?

**Presidencia Flint** Plutôt cinq.

**Rose Weasley** Je pars toute de suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Kalian Dubois<strong> J'ai abimé l'unique corset de ma sœur ainée diplômée de Serpentard. Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

**Albus S. Potter** Oui.

**Scorpius Malfoy** Il est irrécupérable ?

**Kalian Dubois** J'suis nul en sortilège.

**Scorpius Malfoy** Exile toi en Alaska.

**Marcus Flint** Soit un homme, affronte ta sœur mon cafard.

**Scorpius Malfoy** Pourquoi cafard ?

**Kalian Dubois** Quand j'étais petit j'étais une vraie balance.

**Adam Zabini** Un Gryffondor terrorisé par une fille. J'aurais tout vu.

**Kalian Dubois** Je t'emmerde Zabini ! Ah moins que tu ne préfère que je ne parle à ma sœur ?

**Adam Zabini** Je croyais que c'était les Serpentards les maîtres du chantage ?

**Kalian Dubois** Mon Père est un ancien Serpentard et ma sœur aussi.

**Presidencia Flint** Dans ta gueule Adam. Woody, faut que j'te cause.

* * *

><p><strong>Kalian Dubois<strong> à **Olivier Dubois** PAPAAAAAAAAA ! D':

**Olivier Dubois** Je t'aimais bien, mon chéri. Que ton âme repose en paix.

**Kalian Dubois** Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel soutien !

**Presidencia Flint** CUISINE ! NOW !

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Weasley<strong> à **Lily Potter** Cusine et anglais dans une même phrase, elle est très énervé :S. Pourquoi elle et Kalian n'ont pas les même noms de familles alors qu'ils sont jumeaux, déjà ?

**Lily Potter** Parce que Cia est née la première et, apparemment, il a était décidé que le premier né s'appellerait Flint et le second Dubois.

**Rose Weasley** D'accooooooooooooord !

**Presidencia Flint** Compliqué, hein ? XD

**Rose Weasley** Non ça va xD. Alooooors ?

**Presidencia Flint** Il est ressortit sur ses deux jambes.

**Lily Potter** Tu me déçois :O

**Kalian Dubois** J'ai au passage pris une douche dans le lave vaisselle.

**Lily Potter** T'es sortit comment ? Oo

**Olivier Dubois** Je ne me rappelait pas avoir de la vaisselle à laver.

**Albus S. Potter** Gardons l'idée pour Jamie ;P

**Lily Potter** JE NOTT ! 8D

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> à **Ginny Potter** MAMAAAAAAAAN D''':

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> aime **Mes enfants sont des psychopathes.**

**Albus S. Potter** et **Lily Potter** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Potter<strong> aime **'Aujourd'hui, mon fils débarque en courant dans la cuisine en pleurant que sa sœur le menace de mort. Elle a douze ans. Lui dix sept. Et le menace de le passer au lave vaisselle. VDM.'**

**Hermione Weasley** Je valide.

**Lily Potter** Le brouillon maman, le brouillon.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> et **Ginny Potter** aiment **Faites des gosses qu'ils disent **!

**James Potter**, **Albus S. Potter** et **Lily Potter** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Kalian Dubois<strong> à **James Potter** Toi aussi tu te sens soutenu par ta famille ?

**James Potter** Fuyons ensemble mon petit Kiki ! Quittons ce monde de sans cœur !

**Lily Potter** Si tu fais ça je pourrais plus me mariser avec tonton Marcus ! è.é

**Albus S. Potter** Elle est douée en Sortilège, ELLE.

**James Potter** Pourquoi personne il m'aime dans cette famille ?

**Lily Potter** Parce que t'es l'ainée, t'es le brouillon ! 8D

**James Potter** Connasse.

**Ginny Weasley** ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !

**Albus S. Potter** Pour une fois que j'ai rien fais.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriel Nott<strong> à **Lily Potter** Très fin ton jeux de mots.

**Lily Potter** Tu vas pas me bouder ?

**Gabriel Nott** Sache qu'un Nott ne 'boude' pas !

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriel Nott<strong> aime **Je boude pas ! J'exprime mon mécontentement, nuance.**

**Adam Zabini** Typiquement féminin.

**Lily Potter** Tu parles d'une nuance !

**Gabriel Nott** Je vous emmerde.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriel Nott<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **Théodore Nott** et **Daphné Nott**.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam Zabini<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **Blaise Zabini** et **Pansy Zabini**.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam Zabini<strong> à **Presidencia Flint** Pourquoi vos parents à vous ils vous demandent pas en amis ?

**Kalian Dubois** Ils respectent notre vie privée ET ils ont confiance.

**Presidencia Flint** Mais on peut également les ajouter pour compatir à votre non-confiance et non-respect de vos vie privée ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Présidencia Flint<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **Marcus Flint** et **Olivier Dubois**.

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas Dubois<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **Marcus Flint** et **Olivier Dubois**.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus Flint<strong> à **Olivier Dubois** On leur dit que c'est NOTRE vie privée qu'ils ruinent avec leurs conneries ?

**Presidencia Flint** On peut également vous supprimer.

**Olivier Dubois** Tu fais ça il est possible que je dévoile quelques secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> à **Marcus Flint** Qu'a tu fais à Papa ?

* * *

><p><strong>Kalian Dubois<strong> à **Presidencia Flint** Je croyais que c'était les serpents les rois du chantages ?

**Presidencia Flint** Ça va faire presque trente ans qu'ils se côtoient, alors on peut s'attendre à ce que Père ait déteint sur Papa.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> à **Marcus Flint** D'après notre fille, presque trente ans que je supporte tes dents.

**Marcus Flint** D'après notre fille, presque trente ans que je t'influence.

**Olivier Dubois** Vil serpent ! Et pourquoi il y a toujours pas de romantisme chez toi ?

**Presidencia Flint** Parce que c'est trop nunuche ?

**Olivier Dubois** Dixit la fille qui a pleurer lorsque que son ex l'a larguée !

**Presidencia Flint** Là c'était au ras des racines de Mandragores !

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> Est en asile politique !

**Olivier Dubois** Ma Princesse, je suis désolé.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois <strong>à** Marcus Flint** Ta fille m'a supprimé de ses amis !

**Marcus Flint** MA fille ?

**Olivier Dubois** Oui ! TA fille ! Quand elle pique ses crises c'est LA tienne.

**Marcus Flint** Elle devait s'ennuyer chez les Malfoy alors elle a fait du tri.

**Olivier Dubois** Je t'aime Marcus !

8 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **Olivier Dubois**.

**Olivier Dubois**, **Kalian Dubois** et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> aime **Faites des gosses qu'ils disent !**

**Presidencia Flint** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Potter<strong> est en couple.

**Albus S. Potter** Qui je sais ?

**Lily Potter** ;P

**Rose Weasley** Sérieusement ?

**Presidencia Flint** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Trop buenooooooooooos ! 8D

3 personnes aiment ça.

**James Potter** Pourquoi j'suis pas au courant moi ?

**Lily Potter** Parce que tu n'es PAS un Serpent ;)

**Harry Potter** J'ai porté l'âme d'un serpent, ce qui fait de moi un demi-serpent. J'ai le droit de savoir AU MOINS la moitié !

**Marcus Flint** Ne place pas le carrosse avant la Abraxans !

**Gabriel Nott** Calmez donc vos ardeurs jeunes gens ! C'est moi :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Potter<strong> est en couple avec **Gabriel Nott**.

* * *

><p><strong>Luszye Nott<strong> à **Lily Potter** Brise le cœur de mon frère je t'explose ta gueule.

**James Potter** Possessive la frangine.

**Luszye Nott** Vas te faire mettre par un troupeau d'éléphants en Slovaquie du sud.

**Lily Potter** In your face.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Théodore Nott** Ma fille de douze ans s'est entiché de ton fils.

**Théodore Nott** Ils n'ont que quelques jours d'écart Harry, vas pas nous en faire une syncope.

**Harry Potter** Non mais il se pourrait que je ressuscite Voldoudou pour qu'il te rende une visite au moindre problème.

**Théodore Nott** Rappel moi pourquoi tu n'es pas venue dans notre Maison déjà ?

**Harry Potter** Parce que j'ai préféré le côté de la Lumière au côté Obscure de la Force ?

**Théodore Nott** Andouille.

**Gabriel Nott** Star Wars, toute votre jeunesse ?

**Théodore Nott** aime **Faites des gosses qu'ils disent !**

**Gabriel Nott** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà... l'épisode Un de FaceScroutt : Nouvelle Génération !<strong>

**Ces épisodes là suivront ceux poster dans le FS... des Anciens ?**

**En espérant vous avoir soutiré au moins un sourire sur vos visage**

**Bien à vous et bon visionnage de HP et la Coupe de Feu ce soir ;P**

**M.J. Doris**

**P.S : Si vous souhaitez que l'auteur s'en aille avec ses bêtises envoyez « DEGAGE ! » dans une review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **M.J. Doris

**Titre :** FaceScroutt : Nouvelle Génération

**Disclamer : **_L'univer d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, le réseau social à Mark Zuckerberg, le reste ( s'il y en a, soit _« l'idée » _de cet... chose ) est à moi._

**Résumé : **Ils ont grandit. Se sont mariés et on même eu des enfants. Venez suivre les péripéties de la Nouvelle Génération à travers FaceScroutt !

**Note auteur : – **_Cette « histoire » ce passe biiiieeeeeen après la Bataille Finale. Harry et ses amis sont de heureux parents _(Or Nott)_ d'adorable petits monstres ! Peut être pas « si » adorable._

* * *

><p><strong>FaceScroutt : Nouvelle Génération<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a rejoint le groupe **On leur dit, à nos enfants, que FaceScroutt existait DEJA à NOTRE époque ?**

**Théodore Nott**, **Draco Malfoy**, **Harry Potter**, **Olivier Dubois** et 27 autres personnes aiment ça.

**James Potter** Sérieusement ?

**Lily Potter** Beh oui, andouille ! Tout est dit sur Lea . Org.

**Luszye Nott** Puis le prof d'Histoire de la Magie en a parlé une fois.

**James Potter** Je dors en HdlM.

**Harry Potter** Je dormais également mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'avoir de bonnes notes, moi.

**Hermione Weasley** Ça c'est parce que J'ETAIS là.

**James Potter** Et toc :P

**Rose Weasley** Finalement j'suis contente d'être à Serdaigle.

**Lily Potter** Et deux classe en dessous de Jamie ?

**Rose Weasley** Aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> aime **Lea . Org**. ( **Mais TOUT LE MONDE aime Léa . Org ;P** )

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> A découverts plein de choses grâce à Lea . Org. **(1)**

**Lily Potter** Quoi donc ?

**Presidencia Flint** Regarde l'Arbre Généalogique des Black, tu trouveras quelques noms, ma foi, foutrement intéressant.

**Rose Weasley** Quels noms en particulier il faut chercher ?

**Presidencia Flint** Oh, pas des bien connus, genre Flint, Potter, Weasley, Londubat...

**Rose Weasley** Ah quand même.

**Lily Potter** Mais c'est vrai en plus !

**Presidencia Flint** Je t'avais prévenue.

**Scorpius Malfoy** On aurait tous un lien de parenté ? Fait flipper quand même.

**Luszye Nott** Z'imaginez l'addition du restaurant lors des fêtes de familles ?

**Presidencia Flint** C'est claire que ça risque d'être salé !

**Albus S. Potter** On mangera que du sucré alors.

**Lily Potter** T'es con xD

**Rose Weasley** C'est qui Ursela Flint ?

**Presidencia Flint** Mon Père la connais pas en tout cas.

**Luszye Nott** Tu était 'presque' une descendante d'un ancien directeur de Poudlard.

**Lily Potter** Un Serpentard en plus !

**Presidencia Flint** Je vous emmerde ! Pis Lulu t'es une intruse ! ( Pour l'instant xD )

**Luszie Nott** Intruse, intruse, qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Pis je comprends les paroles de mon père en disant que les sorciers de Sang-Pur sont presque tous parents vus les nombreux noms connus qui sont visibles.

**Adam Zabini** On se demande comment ces gens n'ont pas attrapé deux têtes à force de se marier entre eux !

**Scorpius Malfoy** Apparemment, la consanguinité n'a atteint que leur cerveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Potter<strong> à **Albus S. Potter** Déjà deux jours qu'on est sans nouvelles de Scorp'. Son père l'a t-il assassiné ?

**Albus S. Potter** Il y a des chances. Sinon il est en train de devenir clausphotrobe enfermé dans sa chambre sans ordinateur ni cheminée accessible ni hiboux sous la main.

**Ginny Potter** Claustrophobe, mon cœur. _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Lily Potter** Paix à son âme.

**Scorpius Malfoy** Bandes de chacaux ! (_via Facescroutt Mobile_)

**Astoria Malfoy** On dit 'chacals' mon ange. (_via Facescroutt Mobile_)

**Albus S. Potter** Punition levé ?

**Scorpius Malfoy** Non, ma mère m'a offert un smartphone. (_via Facescroutt Mobile_)

**Lily Potter** c'est ton père qui va être content.

**Astoria Malfoy** Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, les enfants. (_via Facescroutt Mobile_)

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **Mariez-vous qu'ils dise !**

**Astoria Malfoy** et **Scorpius Malfoy** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam Zabini<strong> à** Luszye Nott** J'ai appris par le mur de ma mère qu'elle et ton père sont sortit ensemble dans leur jeunesse.

**Presidencia Flint** Normal ! T'as vu son père ? C'est un sex-symbol !

**Théodore Nott** Merci :)

**Presidencia Flint** Avec plaisir ;)

**Lily Potter** Tu cauchemarde à l'idée que je devienne ta belle mère et tu tente de devenir la mienne ?

**Presidencia Flint** Mince, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Pourquoi tu gâche tout, toi aussi ? D':

**Lily Potter** Qui aime bien, châtie bien.

**Daphnée Nott** Je tiens à le garder les filles, merci.

**Scorpius Mafoy** Laissez donc mon tonton Théo tranquille, voyons !

**Théodore Nott** Tu es Choupinou Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Potter<strong>, **Presidencia Flint**, **Albus S. Potter** et 4 autres personnes aiment **« Tu es Choupinou Scorpius »**.

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> Je viens de perde la vue ! Monde crueeeeeel !

**Lily Potter** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, t'as surpris tes parents ?

**Presidencia Flint** PIRE ! Pis je les avait déjà surpris par le passé, j'ai rien trouvé de choquant.

**Rose Weasley** Perverse va !

**Presidencia Flint** Pas ma faute ! J'avais huit ans, mon frère était venue dans ma chambre parce qu'il y avait de l'orage dehors et comme je voulais pas me le coltiner je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à celle de nos pères. J'ai beaucoup appréciée sa figure virant au blanc, vert, rouge pour ensuite s'évanouir.

**Lily Potter** Tu m'étonne xD James m'a fait le même coup une fois. C'est lui qui s'est évanouis.

**Presidencia Flint** Les Gryffys... Tous des p'tites natures niveau sexe.

**Rose Weasley** ET DONC ! Tu ne nous as toujours pas dis !

**Presidencia Flint** Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite fleur, tu risque de comprendre rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong>Kalian Dubois<strong> est en couple avec **Luszye Nott**.

**Lily Potter** Oh putain !

**Presidencia Flint** Je t'avais prévenue.

**Lily Potter** On est de la même famille maintenant ! D':

**Presidencia Flint** Horrible, hein ?

**Luszye Nott** Allez donc vous faire mettre par un troupeau d'éléphants en Slovaquie du Sud.

**Pansy Zabini** Tu es bien une Nott toi.

**Adam Zabini** Non Maman ! Pas le Côté Obscure de la Foooooooorce !

**Luszye Nott** Il a un problème celui-là ?

**Presidencia** **Flint** Il veut se fighter **(2) **lui ?

**Kalian Dubois** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?

**Lily Potter** Il a un sushi **(3)** l'autre ?

**Adam Zabini** Aucun, je n'ai rien dis.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> à **Pansy Zabini** Ton fils est un cas.

**Presidencia Flint**, **Kalian Dubois**, **Luszye Nott**, **Lily Potter** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Pansy Zabini** Je sais. C'est tout son père.

**Théodore Nott** Pourquoi tu as épousé Blaise au fait ?

**Pansy Zabini** Quand j'aurai trouvé la réponse je te ferais vibrer. **(4)**

**Théodore Nott** J'ai hâte ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> à **Marcus Flint** Je t'avais dis qu'on avaient oublié de verrouillé cette nuit là !

**Presidencia Flint** aime ça.

**Marcus Flint** C'était il y a plus de dix ans. Il y a prescription pour l'engueulade.

7 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius Malfoy<strong> Est-ce que t'en a un qui LAVE, juste ? **(5)**

**Draco Malfoy** aime ça.

**Albus S. Potter** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**Scorpius Malfoy** Ce matin je vais prendre ma douche et il y avait déjà mon père, alors on se dit c'est bon on est entre hommes, du coup j'ai plongé dans la baignoire (oui, plongé, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment elle fonctionne) Et au bout d'un moment il tend la bras pour saisir un shampooing et à ce moment là on a entendu un cris strident de derrière le rideau : 'Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Prends pas celui lààààààààààààààààà ! C'est mon spécial volumateur aux extraits de chou-fleur brésilieeeeeen !'

14 personnes aiment ça.  
><strong>Albus S. Potter<strong> Z'inquiétez, j'en ai deux à la maison.

**Scorpius Malfoy** T'as DEUX mamans ? Oo Encore mieux que Cia et Kalian qui ont deux pères !

**Albus S. Potter** T'es con xD

**Astoria Malfoy** Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

**Draco Malfoy** Le fait que notre salle de bain soit le Honeyduck du Shampooing ?

4 personnes aiment ça.

**Albus S. Potter** Et finalement, vous avez pu vous laver les cheveux ?

**Draco Malfoy** Deuxième tentative du chopage de shampooing : 'Naaaaaaaaaaaan ! Prends pas celui là non plus ! C'est mon spécial reflet roux permanenté le dimanche soir avant d'aller travailler aux extraits de 'fafoua' de babouins grecs ! Il est super rare et super cher et j'en ai presque pluuuuuuuuuus !'

**Albus S. Potter** 'Fafoua' ?

**Scorpius Malfoy** On sait pas non plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong>, **Lily Potter**, **Ginny Potter**, **Pansy Zabini** et 13 autres personnes aiment « – Beh, où tu vas avec ta bouteille ? » – « – Chez les Malfoy, j'ai besoin de shampooing. »

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria Malfoy<strong> a écrit sur le mur du groupe **Les Femmes de l'Ombre**. **(6)**

BANDE DE PETASSES !

**Pansy Zabini** On t'aime aussi Asto' ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius Malfoy<strong> Les shampooings mi-long n'ont aucuns effets si vous n'avez pas les cheveux assez long.

**Albus S. Potter** Je peux t'offrir un lot de shampooings pour noël si tu veux.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Potter<strong> aime **« ****M0on BBey j'l'à[iii]me + ke la v[iii] eL mm ! » Le jour où j'en arrive là, je vous autorise à m'exécuté.**

**Presidencia Flint** Pas de soucis !

* * *

><p><strong>Luszye Nott<strong> à **Precidencia Flint** Tu disais à propos de l'intruse, au fait ?

**Precidencia Flint** Va sucer un clodo sur un poney et rentre chez toi te faire labourer l'arrière train par ton chien !

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Potter<strong>, **Rose Weasley**, **Pansy Zabini**, **Gabriel Nott** et 17 autres personnes aiment **« Va sucer un clodo sur un poney et rentre chez toi te faire labourer l'arrière train par ton chien » Cia F.**

**Théodore Nott** Je me sens faible avec mon troupeau d'éléphants en Slovaquie du sud.

**Presidencia Flint** L'élève a dépassé le Maître ;P

**Théodore Nott** Je ne sais pas ce que tu utilise comme balai mais tu est bieeeeeeeeeeeeen au dessus je dois l'avouer.

* * *

><p><strong>Kalian Dubois<strong> « You say good morning, when it's midnight, going out of my head, alone in this bed. »

**Luszye Nott** 'Quand je m'endors, tu te réveilles, et je compte les heures, j'en perds le sommeil.'

**Kalian Dubois** 'And my Heart heart heart is so jet lag, heart heart heart is so jet lag, heart heart heart is so jet lag. Is so jet lag.' **(7) **Tu rentre quand de Roumanie ?

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> Entends des bruits bizarres provenant de la chambre de son puceau de frère, plus 'si puceau' que ça...

**Lily Potter** Tu veux que je te fasse en rire en te disant que Jamie l'est toujours ?

**Adam Zabini** Jamie est puceau ? Merci de l'info Lilypucienne ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> Ma vie est foutue...

**Harry Potter** Je l'étais encore à ton âge. J'ai dû attendre sa majorité pour ne pas risquer que Charlie ne rapplique avec un dragon.

6 personnes aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy** Puis faut avouer qu'avec la tête que tu avais à l'époque... En fait, tu l'as toujours. Je plain tes mômes et cette pauvre Ginny.

**Narcissa Malfoy** ?

**Draco Malfoy** Désolé.

**Narcissa Malfoy** :)

**Harry Potter** Nananèreuh! ;P

**Narcissa Malfoy** ?

**Harry Potter** Désolée, Madame Malfoy.

**Narcissa Malfoy** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> à **Narcissa Malfoy** Comment tu as fait pour t'auto-jouter à mes amis ?

**Narcissa Malfoy** ?

**Draco Malfoy** La classe Malfoyenne. Je sais.

**Narcissa Malfoy** ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Draco Malfoy** T'as mère est peut être une descendante des déesses grecques, mais elle fait peur parfois.

**Draco Malfoy **Quand j'étais pitit, j'ai vus mes parents se disputer. Le regard qu'elle lui a lancé aurait fait reculer le Lord lui-même.

**Harry Potter** Wow. Respect.

**Draco Malfoy** Et c'est la mienne ! 8D *danse de la victoire Malfoyenne* **(8)**

**Pansy Zabini** Par le caleçon bleu et jaune à canard de Salazard ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu me manquer cette danse !

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **Ma maman c'est la Meilleure.**

**Narcissa Malfoy** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Épisode 2 de <span>FaceScroutt : Nouvelle Génération<span>.**

Alors ? **:$**

L'autre était mieux/pire ?

**(1) : **Le vrai site est en fait Encyclopedie - HP . org

**(2) : **Se fighter = se battre.

**(3) : **Avoir un sushi = avoir un soucis.

**(4) : **Le vibreur du téléphone, roooooooh ! xD

**(5) : **Sketch de Anthony Kavannagh – les femmes ont le pouvoir, à Montreux, Suisse. ( http : / / www . Youtube . Com / watch ? V = L5w4rxM4djs )

**(6)** Si quelqu'un a un meilleur nom pour ce groupe xD, je suis preneuuuuuuse !

**(7) :** Jet Lag de Simple Plan en duo avec Marie-Mai.

**(8)** HAH OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HAH OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HAH OUAIS ? HAN HAN !

Et pour le coup de la Maman à Draco aussi effrayante que le Lord, je sais pas DU TOUT pourquoi c'est là, mais c'est là xD

C'est choupinou ce passage, non ? *-*

***M.J. Doris aime ça***

En espérant vous avoir fait – _légèrement –_ retrousser les commissures :)

M.J. Doris

**P.S :** Le « FaceScroutt des parents » n'est pas à l'abandon. J'y travaille actuellement, mais dans le prochain chapitre je me suis engager dans un truc que j'ai dû mal moi même à mettre en place ^^''

( vive le français de ma phrase – – ' )

Donc, un peu de patience :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** M.J. Doris

**Titre :** FaceScroutt : Nouvelle Génération

**Disclamer :** L'univer d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, le réseau social à Mark Zuckerberg, le reste ( s'il y en a, soit « l'idée » de cet... chose ) est à moi.

**Résumé :** Ils ont grandit. Se sont mariés et on même eu des enfants. Venez suivre les péripéties de la Nouvelle Génération à travers FaceScroutt !

**Note auteur :** – Cette « histoire » ce passe _biiiieeeeeen_ après la Bataille Finale. Harry et ses amis sont de heureux parents (Or Nott) d'adorable petits monstres ! Peut être pas « si » adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>FaceScroutt : Nouvelle Génération<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Precidencia Flint<strong> à **Lily Potter** Tu ne devinera jamais QUI vient de me demander en ami !

**Lily Potter** Pas QUI je pense ?

**Presidencia Flint** Si ! è.é

**Rose Weasley** Vraiment LUI ?

**Presidencia Flint** Ouiiiiiiii ! *Grrrr*

**Luszye Nott** La Tache ?

**Presidencia Flint** Oui. Pis j'te cause plus, toi, t'es une traitresse ! *boude*

* * *

><p><strong>Luszye Nott <strong>à **Kalian Dubois** Ta sœur m'a supprimer de ses amis !

**Kalian Dubois** J'ose plus regarder le lave vaisselle de la même manière depuis une semaine. Laisse un peu de temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy Lupin<strong> à **Presidencia Flint** Merci de m'avoir accepter. J'ai crus que tu n'allais pas le faire.

**Presidencia Flint** Je veux juste savoir ce que tu veux avant de te supprimer à nouveau.

**Teddy Lupin** D'accord... On peu se voir en vrai ?

**Presidencia Flint** Pour le bien de ta survie, non.

**Teddy Lupin** Allez, s'il te plait, faut que je te parles c'est important !

**Kalian Dubois** Je ne pousserai pas le bouchon plus loin si j'étais toi, le Truc.

**Presidencia Flint** Je sais me défendre, Liam, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Teddy Lupin** Je veux seulement lui parler ! Je vais pas la bouffer ou la violer !

**Kalian Dubois** Tu veux qu'on reparle de la manière dont tu l'a lâchement abandonner pour aller batifoler avec l'autre Victoria ?

**Teddy Lupin** Elle s'appelle Victoire, d'abord, et ce qui c'est passé avec Cia ne te regarde aucunement, Kiki.

**Kalian Dubois** Le bien être et le bonheur de ma sœur me concerne, chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre vu que tu est FILS UNIQUE !

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> Finalement, les petit frères, c'est pas si terrible que ça.

**Kalian Dubois** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Olivier Dubois** Tu pourrais calmer ton fils, s'il te plait ?

**Olivier Dubois** Tu sais dans quel état j'ai récupéré ma fille après le départ de ton filleul avec l'autre ?

**Harry Potter** Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, Olivier !

**Olivier Dubois** Oh, alors il avait tout les droits pour briser le cœur de ma fille, alors ? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai ! Cia est une Serpentarde ! Donc elle ne possède pas de cœur qui bat dans la poitrine !

**Harry Potter** Je n'ai jamais dis ça, Olivier !

**Olivier Dubois** Non, mais tu l'a pensé très fort ! Faut-il que je te rappel une certaine époque ? Écoute Harry, le problème ne vient pas de mon côté. Alors, avant de sortir les griffes sur les pauvres serpents qui croisent malencontreusement ta route, cherche plus près de toi. Sur ce.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Marcus Flint** Ton mec m'a supprimé de ses amis !

**Presidencia Flint**, **Kalian Dubois**, **Lily Potter** et 2 autre personnes aiment ça.

**Marcus Flint** Et j'en suis fier. Cause d'abord avec ton filleul avant de chercher la petit bête ailleurs.

3 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> Je vous avez déjà dis que j'étais fière d'être née dans ma famille ?

**Olivier Dubois**, **Kalian Dubois** et **Marcus Flint** aiment ça.

**Olivier Dubois** Vu comment j'en ai souffert, valait mieux !

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Potter<strong> à **Presidencia Flint** Mon père nous a reprochés à Albus et moi d'être amis avec toi. Je crois que c'est le dernier message que je te transmet avant peut être une éternité ma Cia :'(

**Presidencia Flint** On est des Warriors ma Lilypucienne 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus S. Potter<strong> à **Scorpius Malfoy** Interdiction de communiquer avec quiconque. Plus que un mois, une semaine et trois jours avant le retour à Poudlard. Je sens que cet été va être long.

**Scorpius Malfoy** J'ai survécus à la colère de mon père sur les Sang-Pur, tu vas t'en sortir aussi.

**Albus S. Potter** Penses tu ! Il crépite de la magie sur tout le corps, personne ose l'approcher !

**Scorpius Malfoy** A dans un mois et demi alors.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> A passé une bonne journée avec son frère et sa sœur à jouer au Quiddich. _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Presidencia Flint**, **Scorpius Malfoy**, **Gabriel Nott**, **Rose Weasley** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> Soirée DVD avec le petit frère et la petite sœur. _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Scorpius Malfoy**, **Rose Weasley**, **Hugo Weasley**, **Kalian Dubois** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> Camping dans le jardin avec le frangin et la frangine :) _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Presidencia Flint**, **Rose Weasley**, **Luszye Nott**, **Gabriel Nott **et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> Le manque de confiance que peuvent avoir nos parents est affligeant. _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Gabriel Nott**, **Rose Weasley**, **Hugo Weasley**, **Adam Zabini** et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> Refait le monde avec A et L. _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Rose Weasley,** **Luszye Nott**, **Hugo Weasley**, **Adam Zabini** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> 'Les ami(e)s sont les frères et sœurs que l'on choisit.' Donc, je n'ai pas d'ami(e)s, j'ai juste une belle et grande famille qui ne fait que s'agrandir. Mais si les bons on les a déjà ? _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Presidencia Flint**, **Kalian Dubois**, **Gabriel Nott**, **Rose Weasley** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> En fait, c'est pas si terrible que ça d'avoir ses plus jeune frère et sœur à Serpentard. _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Adam Zabini**, **Scorpius Malfoy**, **Gabriel Nott**, **Rose Weasley** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Kalian Dubois** Je peux t'assurer que c'est même le pied.

2 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> à **Gabriel Nott** Tu manque à ta femme. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vus aussi déprimée. Finalement, les Serpentards d'Hier et d'Aujourd'hui sont bien différents. _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Gabriel Nott** Ouais, l'ancienne génération a sue se faire pousser un cœur et nous on est nés avec.

**James Potter** La Nature, rien de plus magique.

**Gabriel Nott** Bouseux.

**James Potter** P'tit con.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> Poudlard moins un mois. Courage ! _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Presidencia Flint** C'est devenue si horrible que ça chez vous ?

**James Potter** Tu te souviens de tes cours d'HdlM sur 'la guerre contre les Forces du Mal' ? _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Scorpius Malfoy** Autant que ça ?

**James Potter** Non. Niveau au dessus. _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Potter<strong> La Roumanie, c'est le pied ! _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Albus S. Potter**, **James Potter** et **Gabriel Nott** aiment ça.

**Presidencia Flint** Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bas, toi ? Oo

**Lily Potter** Papa voulait qu'on 's'éloigne pour prendre l'air'. _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Presidencia Flint** T'es où précisément ?

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> J'ai vu des dragons ! _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Lily Potter**, **Luszye Nott**, **Albus ** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Olivier Dubois** Fait attention quand même.

**Presidencia Flint** T'inquiète, je gère ! _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Olivier Dubois** Sa mère les fruits de mer ? Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne prends pas de dragon à la maison.

**Presidencia Flint** Maiiiiiiiiiiis ! Ils sont tout mignons ! _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Olivier Dubois **Ne pense même pas à en offrir un à ton frère non plus.

**Presidencia Flint** T'es même plus drôle à la fin. _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Olivier Dubois** Chérie, je vie avec ton père depuis près de trente ans, alors, niveau plans foireux, je m'y connais un peu. Puis c'est quand même moi qui t'ai porté et élevé, merde, je sais comment tu fonctionnes !

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> à **Marcus Flint** Tout est de ta faute ! _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Marcus Flint** Je t'aime aussi, Minimoys.

**Olivier Dubois** Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle en reçoit plus que moi ?

**Presidencia Flint** Je vais aller voir les dragons de l'oncle à Rose en attendant que l'orage passe (courage, Père et affronte Papa ;P) _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

3 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Kalian Dubois<strong> Le feu, ça brûle. _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Presidencia Flint**, **Lily Potter**, **Gabriel Nott**, **Lusziye Nott** et trois autres personnes aiment ça.

**Olivier Dubois** Quand je préviens ta sœur, C'EST VALABLE POUR TOI AUSSI !

**Adam Zabini** Heureusement que l'eau ça mouille.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> Est-ce qu'un jour ils écouteront ce qu'on leur dit ?

**Kalian Dubois** et **Presidencia Flint **aiment ça.

**Kalian Dubois** Bien sûr que non ;) _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Presidencia Flint** Surement pas ;) _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Marcus Flint** Je te promet que j'y suis pour rien.

**Olivier Dubois** C'est l'influence de ta Maison de ploucs, ça.

**Marcus Flint** ?

**Presidencia Flint** ? _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Albus S. Potter** ? _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Lily Potter** ? _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Scorpius Malfoy **?

**Draco Malfoy** ?

**Astoria Malfoy** ?

**Blaise Zabini** ?

**Pansy Zabini** ?

**Adam Zabini **?

**Théodore Nott **? _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Daphné Nott** ? _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Lusziye Nott** ? _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Gabriel Nott** ? _(via Facescroutt Mobile)_

**Olivier Dubois** Mignonne votre collection de point réinterrogation.

**Narcissa Malfoy** ?

**Olivier Dubois** Je n'ai rien dis.

**Narcissa Malfoy** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Narcissa Malfoy<strong> Je vais finir par déposer un copyright sur '?'.

**Lucius Malfoy** Et comment arrivez vous à reproduire ceci sur votre visage, ma douce ?

**Narcissa Malfoy** C'est simple, c'est la tête que je t'accorde presque tous les jours, avec le regard de haut et le sourcil gauche arqué.

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> De retour à la maison. C'est rude... à bientôt Draky !

**Lily Potter** et **Luszye Nott **aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy **C'est une blague, là ?

**Presidencia Flint** Aucunement, cher parrain ! 8D

**Lily Potter** Rude, rude... Eh oh, tu vis pas chez moi, hein.

**Presidencia Flint **Heureusement ! Faudra que je te raconte le savon que mon Papa Oli il a passé à Kalian ! J'en pleure encore ! XD

**Lily Potter** Poudlard moins trois semaines !

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter<strong> A.S.P.I.C. dans dix mois, trois semaines, un jour, dix-neuf heures, cinquante deux minutes et neuf secondes.

**Rose Weasley** Toi, t'as parlé avec ma mère.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius Malfoy<strong> à **Presidencia Flint** Mes parents sont de sortis ce soir, tu viens me garder ?

**Presidencia Flint** Je suis là d'ici dix minutes :)

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> Garde le petit cousin tonight ;)

**Presidencia Flint **C'est pas un château, c'est un labyrinthe ! Elle est où la cuisine ? Scorp', t'es où ? _(via Facescroutt mobile)_

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> Déteste ce fichu château ! _(via Facescroutt mobile)_

**Scorpius Malfoy **Ce n'est pas un château mais un manoir, chère cousine :) _(via Facescroutt mobile)_

**Presidencia Flint **T'ES OU ? _(via Facescroutt mobile)_

**Scorpius Malfoy** Cusine ;P _(via Facescroutt mobile)_

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> a rejoint le groupe **S.A.L.E., Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes**. _(via Facescroutt mobile)_

**Hermione Granger** Je suis fière de toi, ma petite Cia !

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> à **Presidencia Flint** Un Elfe de Maison a mystérieusement disparu et des vêtements de Scorpius sont introuvables. Une explication ?

**Presidencia Flint** Je les ai donné à Lycan pour son aide précieuse en tant que 'GPS' dans votre grand manoir, cher Parrain ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Wizz Elfe de Maison<strong> a **actualisé son emploi**.

**Manoir Malfoy**

**Poste occupé :** Elfe de Maison

**Description :** Ménage du Manoir

**Période : Juillet 1983** à **Août 2022** ( soit 1998 + 19 ans + 5 ans ) **(1)**

**Maison Flint-Dubois**

**Poste occupé :** Elfe de Maison

**Description :** Elfe personnelle de Mademoiselle Flint

**Période : Août 2022** à **Aujourd'hui**

* * *

><p><strong>Kalian Dubois<strong> Plus besoin d'entrer dans la cuisine grâce à l'elfe ! 8D

**Olivier Dubois** Dois-je te rappeler que tu es punis à perpétuité ? VAS L'AIDER !

**James Potter** Avoue que le lave-vaisselle te fait peur (a)

**Kalian Dubois** Mais vas te pendre, toi !

**Olivier Dubois** On a déjà assez d'embrouilles avec la famille Potter, mon cafard, alors n'en cherches pas d'autres, merci.

**Wizz Elfe de Maison** Wizz ne sert que Dame Cia, monsieur jeune frère de Dame Cia.

**Presidencia Flint** Et TOC ! Et ne t'inquiète pas Papa, l'autre va bien finir par se calmer, un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Presidencia Flint<strong> à **Rose Weasley** J'AI PLUS LILY NI ALBUS NI JAMES DANS MES AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! Il serai pas allé jusqu'à leur faire supprimer leur compte ?

**Rose Weasley** Non Cia, rassures-toi, il leur a juste demandé de te supprimer de leurs amis Facescroutt. Ma tante Ginny a seulement réussit à le convaincre de leur laisser leur compte. Ils ont également dû supprimer ton frère, Gabriel, Luszye, Adam et tous les autres. Il a même tenté de faire la même chose avec Hugo et moi.

**Presidencia Flint** Ouais, il leur reste que la famille quoi ?

**Rose Weasley** T'as tout compris.

**Presidencia Flint** Une seule chose à dire : vivement Poudlard !

* * *

><p>C'est pas vraiment le meilleur des chapitres mais bon – –'<p>

Je tenterai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

Et j'suis pas trop méchante à certains moments ? :S

Reviews ?

**(1) :** Si vous n'avez pas compris mon raisonnement pour le calcul des dates : la Bataille Finale se déroule en 1998, on rajoute les 19 ans pour aller jusqu'à l'épilogue et les 5 dernières années, c'est que, dans l'épilogue James II entre en 2ème année, d'après ce que j'ai compris (je n'ai vu que le film, je n'ai pas encore lu le livre ^^'), et si on rajoute 5 ans il entre donc en 7ème année ! Je suis compréhensible ? ^^'

P.S. : Je vous promet l'arrivait d'autres personnages dans les prochains chapitres ;P


	4. Liste des Personnages

Ce n'est pas encore un chapitre, je m'en excuse, je présente juste la liste (_exhaustive, non-exhaustive, je ne sais pas encore_) des personnages qui pourraient apparaître dans les prochains chapitres. Je pose aussi quelques questions auxquelles vous pourriez peut-être m'aider en y répondant. Vous verrez peut-être aussi des couples inédits et n'hésitez pas à me citer d'autres personnages auxquels vous auriez pensés ;)

**M**._J_. Doris

* * *

><p><strong>PotterWeasley :**

**James Sirius Potter**

**Date de naissance :** 23 Juillet 2004 – ?

**Parents :** Harry Potter (Griffondor) et Ginny Weasley (Griffondor)

**Frères et soeurs :** Albus, Lily

**Parrain ou marraine :** Ron Weasley

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Severus Potter<strong>

**Date de naissance :** 9 Janvier 2006 – ?

**Parents :** Harry Potter (Griffondor) et Ginny Weasley (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** James, Lily

**Parrain ou marraine :** Hermione Granger

**Maison à Poudlard : **Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Luna Potter<strong>

**Date de naissance : **17 Février 2008 – ?

**Parents :** Harry Potter (Griffondor) et Ginny Weasley (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** James, Albus

**Parrain ou marraine :** Marcus Flint

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>WeasleyGranger :**

**Rose Weasley**

**Date de naissance :** 15 Avril 2006 – ?

**Parents :** Ronald Weasley (Griffondor) et Hermione Granger (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Hugo

**Parrain ou marraine :** William (Bill) Weasley

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serdaigle

* * *

><p><strong>Hugo Weasley<strong>

**Date de naissance :** 24 Août 2008 – ?

**Parents : **Ronald Weasley (Griffondor) et Hermione Granger (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Rose

**Parrain ou marraine :** Percy Weasley

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>WeasleyJohnson :**

**Fred Weasley II**

**Date de naissance :** 25 Février 2001 – ?

**Parents :** George Weasley (Griffondor) et Angelina Johnson (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Roxane

**Parrain ou marraine :** Olivier Dubois

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>Roxane Weasley<strong>

**Date de naissance :** 14 Mai 2005 – ?

**Parents :** George Weasley (Griffondor) et Angelina Johnson (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Fred II

**Parrain ou marraine :** Charlie Weasley

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>WeasleyDelacour :**

**Victoire Weasley**

**Date de naissance :** 9 Septembre 2000 – ?

**Parents : **William (Bill) Weasley (Griffondor) et Fleur Delacour (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Dominique et Louis

**Parrain ou marraine :** Gabrielle Delacour

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique Weasley<strong> (_C'est une fille ou un garçon ?_)

**Date de naissance :** 10 Février 2002 – ?

**Parents :** William (Bill) Weasley (Griffondor) et Fleur Delacour (Beauxbâtons)

**Frères et sœurs :** Victoire et Louis

**Parrain ou marraine :** Ginny Weasley

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>Louis Weasley<strong>

**Date de naissance :** 7 Mai 2008 – ?

**Parents :** William (Bill) Weasley (Griffondor) et Fleur Delacour (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Victoire et Dominique

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>Weasley ? (Pénélope Deauclaire à la place ?) :**

**Molly Weasley II**

**Date de naissance :** 22 Novembre 2003 – ?

**Parents :** Percy Weasley (Griffondor) et Audrey ?

**Frères et sœurs :** Lucy

**Parrain ou marraine :** Fleur Delacour

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Weasley<strong>

**Date de naissance :** 16 Mars 2006 – ?

**Parents :** Percy Weasley (Griffondor) et Audrey ?

**Frères et sœurs :** Molly II

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>MalfoyGreengrass :**

**Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy**

**Date de naissance :** 22 Septembre 2006 – ?

**Parents :** Draco Malfoy (Serpentard) et Astoria Greengrass (_Je la vois bien à Serpentard, comme sa soeur_)

**Frères et sœurs :** Aucun

**Parrain ou marraine :** Blaise Zabini

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>NottGreengrass :** (_Oui, c'est fini entre Théo et Pansy ! Je vous expliquerez, si ça vous dit_)

**Luszye Nott**

**Date de naissance :** 15 Juillet 2002 – ?

**Parents :** Théodore Nott (Serpentard) et Daphnée Greengrass (Serpentard)

**Frères et sœurs :** Gabriel

**Parrain ou marraine :** Astoria Greengrass

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriel Nott<strong>

**Date de naissance :** 24 Août 2008 – ?

**Parents : **Théodore Nott (Serpentard) et Daphnée Greengrass (Serpentard)

**Frères et sœurs :** Luszye

**Parrain ou marraine :** Pansy Parkinson

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>ZabiniParkinson :**

**Adam Zabini**

**Date de naissance :** 15 Avril 2004 – ?

**Parents :** Blaise Zabini (Serpentard) et Pansy Parkinson (Serpentard)

**Frères et sœurs :** Aucun

**Parrain ou marraine :** Théodore Nott

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>FlintDubois :**

**Présidencia Flint**

**Date de naissance :** 16 mai 1998 – ?

**Parents :** Marcus Flint (Serpentard) et Olivier Dubois (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Kalian

**Parrain ou marraine :** Draco Malfoy

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>Kalian Dubois<strong>

**Date de naissance :** 16 mai 1998 – ?

**Parents :** Marcus Flint (Serpentard) et Olivier Dubois (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Presidencia

**Parrain ou marraine :** George Weasley

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>ScamanderLovegood :**

**Lorcan Scamander**

**Date de naissance :** 1 Août 2007 – ? (il est le frère ainé des jumeaux)

**Parents :** Rolf Scamander (_?_) et Luna Lovegood (Serdaigle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Lysander

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serdaigle

* * *

><p><strong>Lysander Scamander<strong> (_Lysander ou Lysandre ?_)

**Date de naissance :** 1 Août 2007 – ? (il est le plus jeune des jumeaux)

**Parents :** Rolf Scamander et Luna Lovegood (Serdaigle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Lorcan

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>LupinTonks :**

**Teddy Lupin**

**Date de naissance :** 20 Mars 1998 – ?

**Parents :** Rémus Lupin (Griffondor) et Nymphadora Tonks (Poufsouffle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Aucun

**Parrain ou marraine :** Harry Potter

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>LondubatAbbot :**

**Leila Londubat**

**Date de Naissance :** 7 Mars 2004 – ?

**Parents :** Neville Londubat (Griffondor) et Hannat Abbot (Poufsouffle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Ethan et Benjamin

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Poufsouffle

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan Londubat<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 27 Juin 2005 – ?

**Parents :** Neville Londubat (Griffondor) et Hannat Abbot (Poufsouffle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Leila et Benjamin

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>Benjamin Londubat<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 17 Septembre 2008 – ?

**Parents :** Neville Londubat (Griffondor) et Hannat Abbot (Poufsouffle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Leila et Ethan

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>DavisChang :**

**Cédric Davis**

**Date de Naissance :** 13 mai 2004 – ?

**Parents :** Roger Davis (Serdaigle) et Cho Chang (Serdaigle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Mei et Zéa

**Parrain ou marraine :** Justin Finch-Fletchey

**Maison à Poudlard :** Poufsouffle

* * *

><p><strong>Mei Davis<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 8 Août 2005 – ?

**Parents :** Roger Davis (Serdaigle) et Cho Chang (Serdaigle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Cédric et Zéa

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>Zéa Davis<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 7 Août 2008 – ?

**Parents :** Roger Davis (Serdaigle) et Cho Chang (Serdaigle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Cédric et Mei

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serdaigle

* * *

><p><strong>CrabbeBulstrode :** (_Font peur comme couple, hein ?_)

**Grégory Crabbe**

**Date de naissance :** 9 septembre 2001 – ?

**Parents :** Vincent Crabbe (Serpentard) et Millicent Blustrode (Serpentard)

**Frères et sœurs :** Chelsea

**Parrain ou marraine :** Daphnée Greengrass

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea Crabbe**

**Date de naissance :** 21 Juillet 2004 – ?

**Parents :** Vincent Crabbe (Serpentard) et Millicent Blustrode (Serpentard)

**Frères et sœurs :** Vincent/Grégory

**Parrain ou marraine :** Tracey Davis

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>BootPerks :**

**Ivan Boot**

**Date de Naissance :** 15 Août 2004 – ?

**Parents :** Terry Boot (Serdaigle) et Sally-Anne Perks (_Je la vois bien à Serdaigle_)

**Frères et sœurs :** Léna et Théo

**Parrain ou marraine :** Luna Lovegood

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serdaigle

* * *

><p><strong>Léna Boot<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 1 Avril 2005 – ?

**Parents :** Terry Boot (Serdaigle) et Sally-Anne Perks

**Frères et sœurs :** Ivan et Théo

**Parrain ou marraine :** Roger Davis

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serdaigle

* * *

><p><strong>Théo Boot<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 26 Décembre 2008 – ?

**Parents :** Terry Boot (Serdaigle) et Sally-Anne Perks

**Frères et sœurs :** Ivan et Léna

**Parrain ou marraine :** Cho Chang

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>PuceyBrown :** (_Beh quoi ?_)

**Nathaniel Pucey**

**Date de Naissance :** 28 Avril 1999 – ?

**Parents :** Adrian Pucey (Serpentard) et Lavande Brown (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Éléonore et Dorian

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>Éléonore Pucey<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 1 Mars 2001 – ?

**Parents :** Adrian Pucey (Serpentard) et Lavande Brown (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Nathaniel et Dorian

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>Dorian Pucey<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 24 Novembre 2008 – ?

**Parents :** Adrian Pucey (Serpentard) et Lavande Brown (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Nathaniel et Éléonore

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>Finch-FletcheyBones :**

**Kelly Finch-Fletchey**

**Date de Naissance :** 6 Aout 2004 – ?

**Parents :** Justin Finch-Fletchey (Poufsouffle) et Susan Bones (Poufsouffle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Kenneth et Keith

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serdaigle

* * *

><p><strong>Kenneth Finch-Fletchey<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 2 Juillet 2005 – ?

**Parents :** Justin Finch-Fletchey (Poufsouffle) et Susan Bones (Poufsouffle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Kelly et Keith

**Parrain ou marraine :** ?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>Keith Finch-Fletchey<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 5 Mai 2007 – ?

**Parents :** Justin Finch-Fletchey (Poufsouffle) et Susan Bones (Poufsouffle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Kelly et Kenneth

**Parrain ou marraine : **?

**Maison à Poudlard :** Poufsouffle

* * *

><p><strong>JordanBell :**

**Dajan Jordan**

**Date de Naissance :** 13 Septembre 2004 – ?

**Parents :** Lee Jordan (Griffondor) et Katie Bell (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Joachim

**Parrain ou marraine :** Alicia Spinnet

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>Joachim Jordan<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 10 Mars 2006 – ?

**Parents :** Lee Jordan (Griffondor) et Katie Bell (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Dajan

**Parrain ou marraine :** Lavande Brown

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>HiggsSpinnet :** (_Oui, c'est la Foulie ?_)

**Samuel Higgs**

**Date de Naissance :** 10 Janvier 2004 – ?

**Parents :** Terence Higgs (Serpentard) et Alicia Spinnet (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Amaury

**Parrain ou marraine :** Angelina Johnson

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>Amaury Higgs<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 14 Février 2006 – ?

**Parents :** Terence Higgs (Serpentard) et Alicia Spinnet (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Samuel

**Parrain ou marraine :** Katie Bell

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>FinniganPatil (Parvati) :**

**Jérémyah (Rémy) Finnigan** (_Oui, c'est une fille_)

**Date de Naissance : **17 Novembre 2005 – ? (_Oui, elle est née à la même date que son cousin Jérémyh, deux minutes de moins que lui_)

**Parents :** Seamus Finnigan (Griffondor) et Parvati Patil (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Liam

**Parrain ou marraine :** Padma Patil

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serdaigle

* * *

><p><strong>Liam Finnigan<strong>

**Date de Naissance :** 20 Juillet 2007 – ?

**Parents :** Seamus Finnigan (Griffondor) et Parvati Patil (Griffondor)

**Frères et sœurs :** Jérémyah (Rémy)

**Parrain ou marraine** **:** Dean Thomas

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>ThomasPatil (Padma) :**

**Jérémyh Thomas**

**Date de naissance :** 17 Novembre 2005 – ? (_Oui, il est né à la même date que sa cousine Jérémyah, deux minutes de plus qu'elle_)

**Parents :** Dean Thomas (Griffondor) et Padma Patil (Serdaigle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Sunny, Dina et Mila

**Parrain ou marraine :** Parvati Patil

**Maison à Poudlard :** Gryffondor

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny Thomas<strong>

**Date de naissance :** 12 Février 2006 – ?

**Parents :** Dean Thomas (Griffondor) et Padma Patil (Serdaigle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Jérémy, Dina et Mila

**Parrain ou marraine :** Seamus Finnigan

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serpentard

* * *

><p><strong>Dina Thomas<strong>

**Date de naissance :** 4 Juin 2007 – ?

**Parents :** Dean Thomas (Griffondor) et Padma Patil (Serdaigle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Jérémy, Sunny et Mila

**Parrain ou marraine :** Neville Londubat

**Maison à Poudlard :** Serdaigle

* * *

><p><strong>Mila Thomas<strong>

**Date de naissance :** 5 Mai 2008 – ?

**Parents :** Dean Thomas (Griffondor) et Padma Patil (Serdaigle)

**Frères et sœurs :** Jérémy, Sunny et Dina

**Parrain ou marraine :** Hannat Abbot

**Maison à Poudlard :** Poufsouffle

* * *

><p><strong>Ordre des naissances :<strong>

**1998 :** – Teddy Lupin (20 Mars 1998)

– Presidencia Flint (16 Mai 1998)

– Kalian Dubois (16 Mai 1998)

**1999 :** – Nathaniel Pucey (28 Avril 1999)

**2000 :** – Victoire Weasley (9 Septembre 2000)

**2001 :** – Fred II Weasley (25 Février 2001)

– Eléonore Pucey (1 Mars 2001)

– Grégory Crabbe (9 septembre 2001)

**2002 :** – Dominique Weasley (10 Février 2002)

– Luszye Nott (15 Juillet 2002)

**2003 :** – Molly II Weasley (22 Novembre 2003)

**2004 :** – Samuel Higgs (10 Janvier 2004)

– Adam Zabini (15 Avril 2004)

– Cédric Davis (13 Mai 2004)

– Leila Londubat (7 Juin 2004)

– Chelsea Crabbe (21 Juillet 2004)

– James S. Potter (23 juillet 2004)

– Kelly Finch-Fletchey (6 Aout 2004)

– Ivan Boot (15 Août 2004)

– Dajan Jordan (13 Septembre 2004)

**2005 :** – Léna Boot (1 Avril 2005)

– Roxane Weasley (14 Mai 2005)

– Ethan Londubat (27 Juin 2005)

– Kenneth Finch-Fletchey (2 Juillet 2005)

– Mei Davis (8 Août 2005)

– Jérémyah Finnigan (Rémy) (17 Novembre 2005)

– Jérémyh Thomas (17 Novembre 2005)

**2006 :** – Albus S. Potter (9 Janvier 2006)

– Sunny Thomas (12 Février 2006)

– Amaury Higgs (14 Février 2006)

– Joachim Jordan (10 Mars 2006)

– Lucy Weasley (16 Mars 2006)

– Rose Weasley (15 Avril 2006)

– Scorpius (22 Septembre 2008)

**2007 :** – Keith Finch-Fletchey (5 Mai 2007)

– Dina Thomas (4 Juin 2007)

– Liam Finnigan (20 Juillet 2007)

– Lorcan Scamander (1 Août 2007)

– Lysander Scamander (1 Août 2007)

**2008 :** – Lily L. Potter (17 Février 2008)

– Mila Thomas (5 Mai 2008)

– Louis Weasley (7 Mai 2008)

– Zéa Davis (7 Août 2008)

– Hugo Weasley (24 Août 2008)

– Gabriel Nott (24 Août 2008)

– Benjamin Londubat (17 Septembre 2008)

– Dorian Pucey (24 Novembre 2008)

– Théo Boot (26 Décembre 2008)

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, moi aussi j'ai l'impression que FF . Net m'en veut pour les présentations -'<strong>


End file.
